


Hercules

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Inner Strength, POV Multiple, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was meant to be a warrior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> The POV in this vid does start to blur and becomes a bit ambiguous if it's still the character's POV or my POV because Katherine Hillard is a super important character to me.  
> Katherine showed kid me that you don't have to be the best to be a superhero. The previous nine Rangers were all super cool, but Kat was the representation that I needed as a taller girl that was plenty active but still was not in the best of shape.  
> "Balls before brawn" is basically my motto because of her and Katherine Hillard is my spirit animal for life.


End file.
